The Great Pokemon War
by AceLatios
Summary: Ever wondered what a war in the Pokemon world would be like? How awesome and terrifying it could (and would) be? Well, you've come to just the right story to find out! Be forewarned, there's cursing, gore, war tactics, deaths, and a creepypasta reference in this. I would not recommend you read this if you are faint of heart or do not want to see Pokemon being used as war weapons.
**The Great Pokémon War** \- By AceLatios (My Google+ name is Ace "Mega" Latios. Follow me there if you want. Hi friends!)

 _This is my version of a pokémon war. Basically, Kanto-Johto (as one joint region) declares war upon Unova as blame for an attack on their naval base at Vermillion City. The war rages across the sea near the Decalore Islands, Kanto, and Unova. It turns out, however, that all is not as it seems. Hidden forces manipulated the conflict into fruition. It is up to the armies on both sides to figure out who is pulling those strings and help to end the conflict before the legendary pokémon are used as WMDs to destroy both Unova and Kanto-Johto. As told from the perspective of men in the Kanto-Johto Joint Army and men in the Unova Defense Forces. Will our heroes find out the truth? Or will blind hatred lead to mass murder (in the form of Legendaries used as WMDs)?_

"Hello and welcome to our new series, Docudrama Tuesdays on KJ-TV. I am Chuck McNealy and this is Sneasel Hendrix. Over the next few hours, we are going to broadcast a story about the "Great Pokémon War". It is narrated several people that all contributed their stories to this documentary. A few of the names have been changed or omitted to preserve the security of said persons. No one was harmed, person or pokémon, in the making of this docudrama. Some of this is graphic in nature, and viewer discretion is advised."

[Cut away from the two newscasters and focus on a blank screen with a blood drop about to fall]

Prologue: _**In the beginning…**_

"5 years ago, there was a war. *a blood drop splats on an old map of the pokémon world* Wars have broken out here many times before. They have tried to conquer the entire world time and time again. Luck was never on their side though, and their victories never lasted very long. *Map zooms in to Kalos, a region on the other side of the planet from Kanto-Johto and near Unova's western boundary. The map converts to a nation-state map, showing the previous cessions made by Kalos to Unova over the years leading up to 5 years ago* They hadn't realized that the world had changed. Losing territory and watching their region dwindle; they built up their strengths to incredible levels and used their resources to wage one final war against the world. That was 5 years ago. *Helicopters, automatic weapons, and pokémon battle sounds from the previous war are heard* they fought very hard, but were soundly defeated. *Map shows the final area of the war, where nukes are shown to be used and the legendary pokémon Ho-oh used to scorch villages to ashes.* the government of Kalos then committed the unthinkable. They used nuclear weapons and legendary pokémon power to annihilate the several towns near their border with Unova. Seeing this destruction before their own eyes, the victorious nations vowed to throw down their weapons of war. *Wingulls are heard squawking.* The world was once again at peace and thanks to them it seemed it would last forever. On a distant base, far away from any large city, the protectors of the peace keep watch over the skies. *Latios of Unova's Air Force zooms across the camera as it fades out to black*

 _ **Chapter 1- Spy versus Spy**_

Meanwhile, in the base where the Unova Defense Forces kept watch over the nation's radar ID systems, a general officer was looking over some intel gathered from his spies in Kanto. "Overlook calling Swellow, Overlook calling Swellow. Do you read, over?" said the general over the secure radio in his hand. "Overlook, this is Swellow. The dog is in the pound. I say again, the dog is in the pound." "Copy that, the dog is in the pound. Keep good company Swellow: Overlook out." The general puts the radio in his dress pants pocket and picks up his office telephone receiver. He pushes the buttons to call Iris, the leader of Unova's regional government. *click* "Hello, this is the President's office. This is her secretary speaking. May I take a message?" "(Uh…) this is General Hoffman; tell her I need to speak with her on the encrypted line as soon as possible. Tell her that 'the dog is in the pound' ". "Is that all, sir?" "Yes." "Okay, I will pass on the message. Bye." *the line clicks off* "Ahhh… I hope that spy's info was wrong, otherwise we may have a major incident on our hands", the general thought to himself. A few hours later, Iris and Gen. Hoffman were able to speak to one another over an encrypted video conference call. *Skype Encrypted connected call sound* "Good evening, General", stated Iris in a quizzical mood. "How are our security services doing?" The general responded. "The state of our national security? I would say that it is a-okay. No major murders or grand thefts of Pokémon or PokéMart products since you appointed me to the position of general. A few minor incidents are close to, umm, I mean…" "What's got you so frazzled, Hoffman? Is there anything I should know about?" "Well", started the general. "My most valuable spy has said that all is quiet in the nation of Kalos, but some data that our satellites have shown *sends Iris the images over a secured e-mail server* that Kalos is moving resources around in a suspicious manner. Almost like they want to sell weapons to other nations underneath our noses, which violates the agreements of the last war" "But that is a direct attack against the sanctions we have on their weapons exports. We need to do more investigating about where this is going. Who do you think are buying these weapons and ammunition", asked Iris to which the general frowned. "That is why I'm sending Swellow to Lumios City in Kalos."

In Kalos, the nation is run by a king named AJ and a pokémon called Floette. Before the war, they had a democracy. The only direct democracy (not a republic) on earth was corrupted into a fascistic dictatorship under the leadership of Sir Lysandre (Lye-sander), the current party leader of the Flare Party (or Team Flare, if you consider them terrorists [which they are]) Swellow, knowing this history, proceeded to sneak into Kalos on a passenger plane dressed as a Unovan tourist. She showed her (fake) passport to the customs authorities at Kalos International Airport and went about procuring a rental car under the assumed name "Ms. Krugman". She drove the rental car to Lumios Tower, the most prominent building in all of Kalos and the former headquarters of the Flare Party. After getting out of her car and pressing the button on the side of the elevator, she went up to the Flare Party's secret campaign headquarters. Searching through the documents, she picks up a classified file titled "Plans for a New Kalosian Century" on the former desk of the ousted Sir Lysandre. The door to the elevator opens and Swellow hides under the foot area of the desk she is at. "Shit", she whispers. "I need to get out of here without being seen." She turns on her hidden shirt microphone. "This is Swellow calling Overlook, do you read?" Gen. Hoffman comes back to his desk in his national security room. He picks up the secured transmission call from Agent "Swellow". "Swellow, this is Overlook. I read you." Swellow grins as she sweats, fully expecting to be captured and shot. "This is Swellow. The Farfetch'd is in the oven. I say again, the Farfetch'd is in the oven. [I am close to being captured by Kalosian forces] (I'm) awaiting orders from Overlook." "Overlook to Swellow, Naval Air asset Charlie X-1 is inbound. Head to rendezvous point Kilo India Alpha for package delivery. Confirm?" "Overlook, Swellow confirms. Heading out to Kilo India Alpha for package delivery. Swellow, out." Agent Swellow moves towards the window slowly, trying to not make any sudden moves. Calling out her Gliscor quietly, she orders it to use Guillotine to open a hole in the glass. Her Gliscor makes a huge racket, attracting the attention of all the royal guards in the room. "Hey, who are you", said one of the guards, aiming his silenced pistol with flashlight attachment at her. "I'm Swellow." She jumps on Gliscor's back and they jump out of the broken window as the bomb she planted in the water cooler goes off, distracting the guards in the tower. Alert sirens start blasting around Lumios City as Swellow and Gliscor land near her car. "Thanks, Gliscor. Take a good rest." *Gliscor turns into red energy and re-enters his Poké Ball* She runs the short distance to her car, jamming the key in the ignition. Jumping over her car door, she shifts into drive and speeds down one of the many roads leading to Kalos International Airport. She is chased by several Lumios City Royal Police cruisers along the way, with them shooting out her left side mirror. "Swellow to Overlook, my situation has just gone pear-shaped! I'm being pursued by the cops!" she shouts into her hidden shirt mike. "Swellow, this is Overlook. Keep going, Naval Air Asset Charlie X-1 is almost to your location. As soon as he appears, climb on him and speed out of there!" "Wait, who is Naval Air Asset Charlie X-1?" "You'll find out when you get there! Overlook, out" Swellow, still evading the authorities, starts zigzagging across Kalos International's main runway. The Lumios City Royal Police back off from the active runway and Swellow makes it to one of the empty hangars as an Air Kalos flight takes off. In there, she sees a Latios with a plastic capsule on its back with space for one passenger. She greets Latios and he greets her, pointing behind her at the police car lights. "Okay, Latios. Let's get outta here!" Swellow and Latios fly away from the airport hangar at nearly twice the speed of sound, turning both invisible as soon as they approached the cop cars. "Swellow calling Overlook, I am riding on Charlie X-1. I am heading to contact point CP-001 (near the national security base of Unova's Fort Sidewinder)" "Copy that, Swellow. See you soon."

After about 2 hours, Agent "Swellow" lands at the Unova Regional Command Base in Accumula Town. She thanks Latios for getting her out of danger and gives him an apple. He laughs and takes the apple. "Swellow" walks into the base and approaches General Hoffman. "Good early morning, General." She salutes him. "Be at ease, Swellow. You know that you are always welcome here, as long as you are on OUR side anyway", said the general in a jesting manner. Swellow handed over the folder titled "Plans for a New Kalosian Century" to the general. "Wow! This looks… _interesting_. I will be contacting you after we analyze these documents." He hands Agent "Swellow" a few million PokéYen notes. "That's for your services. Maybe one day your deeds will see the light of day, but not right now." "Thanks for the cash, General. I always seek to procure the documents that our Unova deems essential for national security. Goodbye, General Hoffman." "See you later, Swellow."

General Hoffman gives the top secret folder to his intel officer (while drinking a hot mug of Kalosian Coffee) to translate the document from Kalosian to Unovan. The officer translates the document, sealing it in a manila envelope labeled "Highest Security Priority: Send to Head of Government Immediately". The general, after taking the envelope with him to his home, opened it as he was drinking a glass of Grimer-free iced tea. (The general likes drinking caffeinated beverages) Some men in an armored black car with heavily tinted windows pull up to his driveway. Hoffman took the file and placed it behind his back as the men banged on his solid oak door. "The door's open", Hoffman said. The men, whom were also dressed in black and had aviator's shades, walked over to the general and sat down in the crimson colored chairs in front of him. Hoffman offered the men some Grimer-free iced tea, but they refused. They then got down to brass tacks. "General", croaked one of the young men. "We know that you have an agent with the code name "Swellow" and that she has handed you a document titled "Plans for a New Kalosian Century". Do you understand that we are cleared to kill you if you do not comply with our directives?" The general spots one of the men's gun holsters and gulps. "Yeah, I hear you. I do not have the document on me right now; I sent it to Iris already." "Hmm, did it reach her yet, General?" "Shouldn't YOU know that? I don't examine every little detail of everyone's lives in Unova!" The two men look at each other, not amused by the general's shouting statement. One of the men in black tuxedos aimed a gold-plated Desert Eagle with a silencer at the General's head. "If you don't calm down, I will MAKE you calm down. _Permanently_. Am I clear?" "Yeah, I understand you", said the scared-out-of-his-mind general after nearly shitting himself. The man aiming the Desert Eagle put his gun back into its holster, sitting back down in his seat. General Hoffman gently and slowly sinks back into his seat. "Here is the damn file you wanted. *He throws the file at the men* Take it and leave me alone. I won't speak of this event to _ANYONE_ , I swear." The men in black look at the file with interest. "Sign this document, stating that you agree to never speak about this Kalosian document or about this discussion that we have had to make with you or you-know-what will happen to you." *They hand him a large contract-like stack of paper* "Okay, okay. I'll sign right now. Just let me go upstairs and get a pen." They nod and Hoffman goes upstairs, shutting the door to his room. He grabs his assault rifle from his army days, setting it to fully automatic fire. He walks down the stairs and towards the men in black suits. He aims the AK-47 at them (cocking the assault rifle) and shouts, "If you don't get the HELL out of my house, I'll shoot you deader than a doorknob!" He shoots the Pichu wall clock off the wall, scaring the men in black suits. The men back away from the general, opening the door and speeding away in their car. The general closed the door, breathing a sigh of relief. If this is how the Special Projects Division of Rocket Incorporated treats a general with war fighting experience (and with top secret info), then I might not want to send this document to Iris immediately. I'll keep this information between myself and Agent "Swellow", thought the old general.

 _ **Chapter 2- Plans for War**_

In a region formerly known as Arizona, now called Orre, a meeting of multinational corporations was being called into session. "Attention! All CEOs and staff, please proceed to the planning area. Your attendance is requested." The leaders of the companies and their staff walked into a rather small conference room. A moderately tall man, in a clean brown suit, was standing at the podium near the white projection screen on stage. He began to speak into the brown podium's moderately sized microphone. "Now that we're all here, let's get this thing started. As you all know, *he uses a projector clicker to click images onto the screen* I am the leader of Rocket Incorporated, also called Team Rocket. I called this meeting of our "organizations" (the organizations involved included Team Flare, Team Rocket, Team Plasma [Ghetsis' version], Team Galactic [after Cyrus], Team Snagem, Team Aqua, and Team Magma) to plan the eventual downfall of Kanto-Johto and the blasted Unova region once and for all. And for the strategic planning, I warmly welcome Sir Lysandre to the podium! *The crowd claps and cheers as Lysandre makes his swaggering way to the podium. A few women in the crowd faint temporarily as he points at them, pretending to shoot them with love arrows. As soon as he stands at the podium and salutes the crowd, they all quiet down* (With a standard Kalosian accent, Lysandre begins to speak) "Hello, assorted organizations. I am ze great Lysandre and I am the funder of this grand international venture, along with Giovanni. I am here, not to praise the greatness of Kalos or how Kalos could be made better. No, I am here to bring to the light the fact that a Kanto-Johto and Unova alliance is the worst thing facing our associations in the world today. *brings up a slide of the decline in crime over all of the nations of the world, notably Kanto-Johto and Unova* If they discover our plans before they are fully executed, then this operation will fail and I will take out all that stand in my way! But cast those doubts aside. Those two nations are in a sort of "cold war". Let's teach them that screwing with our plans for global domination is one way to ensure their eventual death and the dissolution of their nation-states! We will prevail and begin anew. The world will change, but it is up to US to make sure that this change is in OUR favor and not the favor of absolute liberty lovers and free-thinkers. Glory to Kalos! *Crowd cheers "Glory to Kalos!"* Glory to Team Flare-Rocket, our new Union! *Crowd cheers "Glory to Team Flare-Rocket!" as Lysandre puts his arm straight into the air, a fist on the end of it*

After three rousing cheers for the new gang merger, the crowd calmed down and dispersed to their separate private quarters before waiting for the official plans to be drafted. Giovanni and Lysandre went into their helicopter to go back to Kanto. After getting back to Team Flare-Rocket's facilities, they went into their planning room to begin organizing their ideas. "Gio, how are we going to initiate this conflict without them knowing it is us doing it?" "Lys, according to my lieutenants in Kanto, the weakest defended base there is Vermillion Naval Self-Defense Base. We just disguise ourselves as Unovan Air Self-Defense Force troops descending from out of the sun on our flying pokémon and fighter planes bombing their base until they send up a response. We then turn tail before they spot who we really are. I'm talking about our combined forces, obviously", said a sure-of-himself Giovanni. "If they should discover that we are doing this, we need to get a hold of the legendary pokémon Ho-oh to annihilate the Kanto-Johtoan cities and to use nukes to destroy Unovan cities until both sides come to Kalos to surrender to each other! We then force them to both become Kalos' colonies, just like they were before I was thrown out of power by that damn AJ and his super-weapon", screamed Lysandre aloud with a wild look in his eyes. Giovanni, with a concerned look on his face said, "Okay Lysandre, calm down before you burst a major artery and we have to call a Nurse Joy's Chansey to clean up the mess and fix your head." Lysandre was still somewhat dazed from his rant. After he calmed down, he lay down on the couch near the high rise window of the planning room. Giovanni walked out of the room with the recorded plans and faxed them to each of Team Flare-Rocket's regional generals as to what they are supposed to do when the war starts.

 _ **Chapter 3- The War Begins**_

In the Kanto-Johto joint command of Vermillion Naval Self-Defense Base, the Kanto Marines that guarded the ground area of the base were relaxing. It was Sunday, and no defense training exercises were scheduled. Many of the Marines were playing volleyball on the beach with their Makuhitas and Machokes in the beautifully warm summer weather. Lt. Jeffery Surge was sitting in a chair outside of his gym because he could not afford to have air conditioning installed. His Raichu kept on accidentally sparking itself, due to the intensely humid air around them. Many of the sailors and their water pokémon were swimming in the waters right near the famous Krabby Beach, where the film "Attack of the Undead Tentacruel" was made. It wasn't just Vermillion that was ungodly hot and humid. It was the entire Kanto Defense Zone of the Kanto-Johto nation that was baking in a sweltering heat wave that would even make a Slugma move slower than a Slowbro.

In Pallet Town, Ash was arguing with his mother over whether or not to join the Kanto-Johto Self-Defense Armed Forces. He wanted to join, but she didn't. His dad had disappeared because of the last war and she didn't want him to disappear either. Finally, Ash had enough of his mother. "I am 20 years old and I am going to join the army no matter what you say! I will return to you as often as I can so that I can show you that I will never disappear like you say Dad did." "I know, I just don't want to lose you in some accident", cried his mother. "You won't, Mom. I will return when I can. I love you." Ash, along with Pikachu on his shoulder, walked out of his mother's house determined to join up with Kanto-Johto's Troop Command School. He got on his Mach Bike and sped onward to the Indigo Plateau and the Troop Command School.

After about 1 hour, Ash became the first 20 year old to graduate from the Troop Command School with a rank of Lieutenant Colonel. He was assigned, due to his skills and attitude, to a Kanto-Johto Air Self-Defense Force Squadron based out of Celadon City International Airport. After being assigned to that squadron, he quickly rose through the ranks in 20 minutes to become their most decorated Captain. His confirmed kill record was 256 kills in less than an hour! He was then named the commander of the Air Self-Defense Squadron that he was assigned to. He was even given the right to name the squadron. He named it, "The Electric Knights". Ash's Pikachu was their squadron mascot and featured prominently on their squadron patches. He went home by bullet train to show his mother how much he had achieved in such a short amount of time.

When he showed up to his home, he found that the home had been trashed. The front window was shattered, the door was nearly off its hinges, and a burn mark ran through the house from the front door to the rear door. His mother lay injured on the kitchen floor, along with a nearly decapitated Mr. Mime. "Mom, what happened?! Are you okay?! Do you need me to call the nearest Nurse Joy?" "Some men from Unova showed up asking about you and your Pikachu. When I told them no, they *she coughs* beat me up with their Machamp and Arcanine. Mr. Mime tried to stop him but as you can see, they nearly tore his head off and burned the floor." His mother begins crying. "Mom, I'm calling Professor Oak." "Thank you, my ambitious son." Ash calls Prof. Oak asking why men from Unova were in Kanto when an official state of cold war was in place and no travel between their nations was permitted, except for certain business and diplomatic missions. Oak said, "I don't know, Ash. But I think that you should give your mom some of the Super Potion that we give to pokémon, because it works on people for injuries that are easy to fix. I should know; I helped develop the concept." "So you really don't know how this happened?" "No. All I know is that it is very hot, humid, and sunny outside. I wish your mother all the best. *ding!* Oh no, my microwave is busted! See you sometime, Ash." "Thanks Professor!" Ash hung up the phone and went out to get super potions. He came back to his weak mother and Mr. Mime, giving his mother a table spoon of a super potion while spraying Mr. Mime with the other. "Mom, I have to go back to work or my boss with get mad with me. See you laters." "See you later, my son." "Mime, mime, Mr. Mime! (Thank you for saving my life, Ash!). Ash got on the bullet train back to Celadon and his squadron base.

In Team Flare-Rocket's flagship off of Kanto-Johto's coast, Jessie, James, and Meowth received their final orders from Team Flare-Rocket's command base. They passed on the orders to the rest of the fleet and the aircraft under their command. The fighter planes and pokémon took off from the carriers as the fleet, decorated with Unova flags and Unova radio ID signals, awaited the fighters and pokémon to return from their sorties with victory in their grasp. In Vermillion, the Kanto Marines were still enjoying their day off in the hot summer sun. Lt. Jeffery Surge was still outside in his chair, sweating out the heat of the day, when his Raichu started flailing its arms wildly. "What are you freaking out about, Raichi? It's too hot for this crap." Raichu then began shouting its name until the lieutenant took out some ear buds and started listening to some rock music. Raichu was pissed that Surge wasn't listening to him, so he touched Surge's Ipod and shocked the hell out of him to get his attention. "What is your goddamn problem, Raichu?!" "Rai (Look, there)!" "Huh?" Raichu pointed just below the sun. Lt. Surge, through his solar-blocking sunglasses saw what looked like pokémon diving out of the sun's golden glaring brightness. The pokémon were dropping bombs on the beach! One of the bombs exploded right where there was a volleyball game between some Marines and Machokes. Pieces of arms and other limbs were now strewn about the beach as blood soaked everything near the explosion. "By Jove!" screamed Lt. Surge, as there were now metallic fighter planes dive-bombing Vermillion City proper as well as participating in the bombing of the naval base. Lt. Surge rallied his men, the ones that were left, and gave them simple orders. "SHOOT DOWN ANYTHING THAT'S FLYING!" He ran to the roof of his gym, got on the AA Gun, and started blasting away at the fighter planes as Raichu was blasting down the pokémon that were dropping bombs on the base with its powerful Thunder attacks. One of the Unfezant that were bombing the base came right for Lt. Surge with its trainer ready to lob a fire bomb at him. Raichu saw this and used nearly the last of its energy to fry the Unfezant and its trainer. The screams of the trainer and his pokémon resounded across the area until their hearts stopped completely. The Kanto Marines, not being prepared for such an attack, lost most of their metallic aircraft in the initial bombing wave. Meanwhile, the Kanto-Johto Naval Flagship (Battleship) Blastoise began to rally the remaining ships to sortie out of the harbor before they get blown up completely. No sooner had the captain of the Blastoise ordered the remaining ships to start to leave the harbor and shoot down the planes that were bombing Vermillion when 2 pokémon trainers flying on their pokémon and two fighter jets dropped incendiary bombs right down the throat of the Blastoise. *BOOOOOM!* The powder magazine exploded, sinking the Blastoise right in the middle of Vermillion's harbor and taking about 2000 people and pokémon with her into the muddy depths of Kanto Bay. As the day wore on into the early evening, the air attacks on Vermillion receded into nothingness. The total casualty figures from the bloody battle for the defense of Vermillion City and the naval base there was about 2023 human fatalities, 2000 serious injuries and about 7500 dead or injured pokémon fighting on both sides. Most of the casualties, nearly all in fact, were incurred upon the Kanto-Johto Self-Defense Forces stationed in and around Vermillion City.

When Ash was debriefed on the bloody battle at Vermillion City, he was moved to hear about how people and pokémon were blown to pieces and how the brave Lt. Surge, with Raichu, rallied the Kanto Marines to their defense. He, as well as many people in Kanto-Johto wanted to know, who committed this atrocity. The fire in his soul, the one that burned with the desire to be the Indigo League's champion, burned with a new desire. It burned for revenge against those that caused this event to occur. He would find out later that day about who did it and what they were going to do about it.

In the office of the President of the United Region of Kanto-Johto, Lance Fujimoto (a Dragon-type Pokemon Master) had a hard choice to make. It was the day after the attack on Vermillion and the joint nation was in mourning. There were also calls for the murderers to be punished for causing such suffering. The nation suspected of such an attack was originally Kalos, but as the investigation went on a different story revealed itself. He decided to make an emotional speech to the people to rally the citizens to peace and to seek a peaceful and just response to this blatant violation of human rights and international conventions on war fighting tactics.

"Fellow citizens, yesterday, July 22nd, 2025, an unprovoked and dastardly attack was committed against us, the United Region of Kanto-Johto, by forces of Federated States of Unova. I have decided to declare a temporary state of martial law to ensure that our nation is secure against an incident similar to what occurred at Vermillion. Trust me; we will seek out those whom committed such atrocities against the people of Vermillion and us all. But we must not let our anger and injury to guide our policies towards our neighbors and partners in the international community. I call upon the people of Unova to acknowledge their wrongdoing here and provide restitution to the victims' families. I am going to go to Kalos to meet with the President of Unova so that we may avoid a terrible war that would drag on forever. So, my fellow citizens, take comfort in knowing that I will find justice for those that were murdered and injured in such a sudden attack. Good day, and may Arceus (Arc-ee-us) bless our Kanto-Johto with good fortune."

 _ **Chapter 4- Misunderstandings lead to war**_

 **EMERGENCY REPORT FROM** _ **UNOVA NATIONAL BROADCAST COMPANY**_ **(UNBC)**

Terrorists attack Sky Arrow Bridge; destroying most of it with a chemical bomb. It is believed to be from Kanto-Johto terrorists. President Iris has agreed to place the military on DEFCON 2 and to go to Kalos to meet with President Lance to discuss a solution to this sudden crisis. More news when we get it. This is UNBC! *NBC jingle*

President Iris and President Lance never made it to Kalos. The military command of Kanto-Johto, taking emergency command of the country in the absence of Lance, declared war upon the Federation of Unovan States. The nations of Sinnoh and Hoenn decided to back the Kanto-Johto region with money and military equipment to fight Unova effectively, but did not declare war upon Unova. The Great Pokémon War had begun.

General Benjamin Gates, supreme commander of all Kanto-Johto Defense Forces, had a monumental task ahead of him. It was his job to convert the defense forces into a disciplined attack and occupying force to successfully invade Unova. He picks up the latest recon report. It states that in order for the Kanto-Johto forces to invade and occupy the Unovan nation, they must first secure the Decalore Islands. The archipelago consists of Corsola reefs and a small air base on the island halfway between Kanto-Johto and Unova. The general looked forward to the annexation of the Decalore Islands, as it would give his untested troops some experience fighting the vile enemy for whom this war was declared. If the troops, the navy, and the air force were not enough to take that base, Unova may be able to rally their troops for an amphibious assault against Kanto. The intelligent general laughed off this thought, taking another swig of Magmar Whiskey. No way could the great Benjamin lose a battle, let alone a battle against an equally unprepared enemy. Gen. Gates looked out over the smoldering ruins of one of the old ships in Vermillion's harbor. "We will avenge our dead, lest we fail to provide closure to this conflict as soon as possible. The attack is on," said the general to his junior officers in Lt. Surge's Pokémon Gym, now converted into a general headquarters for the Kanto-Johto Joint Command Center. The general looked again out the window, at Lt. Surge and his Raichu standing alongside one of the telephone poles near the beach. What were they thinking about, wondered the general half-paying attention to the war plans on his desk.

Lysandre was thrilled to hear about how successful the strike on Vermillion was. Even Giovanni was awestruck at the successful attack. What amazed them both even more was that Kanto-Johto blamed Unova for the attack! Another part of the plan, the simultaneous attack on a Unova bridge with chemical weapons also went spectacularly well for Team Flare-Rocket. "Lysandre, we need to turn on the news so that we know where the Kanto-Johtoans are going to strike next so we can feed the propagandists in the media that we own. (Which they owned nearly ALL of Kanto-Johto and Unova's broadcast stations) "Okay Gio, lets get this over with". Lysandre cracked his knuckles as he began to type on his encrypted planning computer the orders to the armies of propagandists they had in Unova and Kanto-Johto. Their job was to go and hype the citizens of each nation to cause more of them to sign up for their armed forces. Giovanni received information from one of his informants in Kanto-Johto that their target was to be the air base defending the Decalore Islands. "Lysandre, their first target is the Unova base defending the Decalore Islands. The one defended by the Ridgeback Squadron. Can you look up all of the info on them so we can feed that to the Kanto-Johtoans?" "Sure, Gio", said Lysandre in a determined way.

 _ **Chapter 5- Kanto-Johto goes on the offensive**_

Ash was readying his squadron for their first fleet defense mission as the Kanto-Johto Fleet began to load up their transport ships with the Kanto Marines. Lt. Surge and Raichu were standing on the dock where Ship 2-5-5 was being packed with equipment and men (and Pokémon). "Raichi, I don't know about this army. Do you think we will make it through this war alive?" "Rai-chu. (Of course) Rai-chu-chu-rai. (We've been through worse before.)" "Yeah, but we never had this kind of enemy before. I was from Unova, but I guess we have to defend the land we live in now." "Rai (I think we will do amazingly)" Lt. Surge and Raichu, after their conversation, descended below the decks of Transport Ship 2-5-5. The ships, after leaving Vermillion Harbor under the cover of a moving fog bank, maneuvered their way towards Midway Island Base. Lt. Surge was designated as the commander of the Kanto Marines after they land on the base and when they occupy Unovan territory.

Mr. Huxley, a retired fighter plane mechanic, was in the Decalore Islands, relaxing in a hotel room watching a TV program when an emergency alert broadcast cut it short. The message was, "FLASH! Kanto-Johto declares war! All reservists are to go to their nearest base and report for duty immediately. Stay tuned to this channel for more update…" The power went out to the whole island. "Damn, I never thought I'd live to see the day." The base that he lived near, Midway was now on emergency alert status. The sirens indicating that bogeys had been detected on radar were sounding off. The Ridgeback Squadron, stationed in Midway's airbase, was scrambled into the air to face the incoming unknowns head on. As the Ridgebacks took off, Mr. Huxley stood in his doorway watching them go. "I wish them the best of luck," he stated to himself.

The Electric Knights were in flight, cruising towards Midway Island Base. Ash radioed the other pilots and trainers. "This is Knight One; all aircraft are not to engage until I give the word. Got me?" The other craft, pokémon trainers riding their pokémon, and Pikachu all chimed a "Roger that" in sequence. He saw the Kanto-Johto Fleet below their aircraft. "Oh wow, we have THAT many ships?!" "Pik-a! (Yeah, silly!)" The Electric Knights then began to close in on their target. Suddenly, alarms began to sound on the radars of the Electric Knights and Lt. Surge's fleet. "There are five aircraft on radar, headed right for you Knight One", radioed AWACS, callsign "Blaziken". "Copy that, Blaze"- Knight One Ash, Knight One, spots the five aircraft. I see them, Blaze. There are definitely five of them. Aircraft type, I have no idea. Something new. Knight One, out. Electric Knights, you are cleared to engage them if they shoot.

A few minutes earlier, in the Ridgeback Squadron formation, Ridgeback One issued one order. Shoot the enemy as soon as you get within range, said the veteran pilot to his wingmen. As the two air wings came closer and closer together, General Benjamin Gates observed them from his flagship's radar. His flagship was the battleship Blastoise, resurrected from the defeat at Vermillion. "Assault transports, proceed to attack positions. Good luck, Surge!" saluted the good general to a concerned Lt. Surge over their encrypted radio. "Roger that, General." Surge's Kanto Marine fleet positioned itself for an all-or-nothing assault on Midway Island as the Electric Knights and their fellow pokémon trainer squadrons were about to engage what seemed like enemy planes. As Knight One was about to request an IFF squawk code from the bogeys in front of the squadron, a laser beam shot right next to his plane. The laser took out at least 2 planes and one Pidgeot pilot with one frying slice. All Knights, ENGAGE! The air battle for control of the skies above Midway had begun. Ridgeback 2, cover my six while I strike ½ those planes down Ridgeback 1, I copy. Executing orders The lead plane of the Ridgebacks swept over the lead plane of the Knights, chasing after Knight 3 and her wingman Knight 4. Ash, seeing the unfolding maneuvers, rushed to defend his wingmen when one of the Ridgebacks hit his plane with a few bursts from his machine guns. "Damn, my shoulder!" said Ash clutching his side after being struck by a bullet. "PIKA-PI! (ASH, are you OKAY?!)" "No, Pikachu. But we still got to fight, no matter the cost." Knights 3 and 4 were shot down by Ridgeback 1 as Ridgebacks 2, 3, and 4 were chasing Knight 1 close to the sea surface. Ridgeback 1 remarked, "I thought they would put up more of a resistance. Guess not. All Ridgebacks, withdraw back to base. We need to refuel." "Ridgebacks 2 through 4, we copy. Stopping chase to RTB." As the Ridgebacks retreated to Unovan territory (not Midway base), Ash and the remnants of the Electric Knights returned to the nearest aircraft carrier in Surge's fleet. Lt. Surge saw how damaged Ash's plane was and thought to himself: *this is going to be a long, long day*. Surge's fleet was now in attack position, awaiting orders from Lt. Surge to begin the strike. He hesitated for a moment. How best to take out the airfield so those Ridgebacks won't kill the Electric Knights? I know, he thought. I should order the bombardment of the airstrip while the Marines, with me leading it, should land at the beach next to the control tower. After thinking it over, he ordered the landing operation to begin.

The fog that had covered their movements from detection by Unovan patrols dissolved in one quick whoosh. The battleship Blastoise then began bombarding the anti-ship defenses as the Pokémon and the Marines sailed towards the shores of Midway. The weather was dripping with humidity, as if Lugia itself was sitting on top of a cloud making it worse. Lt. Surge assigned himself to the front of the invading force, reassuring a private that the landing would go smoothly. The anti-aircraft flak guns began to fire wildly at the attacking planes and pokémon as the hovercraft approached the shore. .50 caliber machine gun bullets began to rake the hovercraft's engines and one spray of it killed the pilot of Lt. Surge's hovercraft. It was stuck on one of the sand bars about 30 feet away from the beach. "Alright, everyone out! The liberation tour starts here!" shouted Surge to the men and pokémon around him. They began piling out of the hovercraft when a stray shell from the Blastoise detonated a few feet above Lt. Surge's head, knocking him temporarily unconscious. Raichu defended Surge from any attackers with Slams and Quick Attacks as the medics tried to carry the lieutenant towards a makeshift hospital, right there on the beach. Raichu followed them, defending his trainer and the medics at all costs. When the second invasion wave came, Surge got on a megaphone and shouted, "Onward, men! Onward, Pokémon! Onward, to victory!" Several of the men that started to cheer were quickly dispatched by some Machokes using Seismic Toss to crush their bodies into a bloody mess. Those Machokes were also quickly dismembered by several Skarmory using Steel Wing to slice their heads clean off. Some of the Unova Defense Forces surrendered to the Lt. Surge as Raichu checked them for any weapons, confiscating them and using Thundershock to make sure the new prisoners don't step out of line as they are carted off back to Kanto-Johto on prison ships. The carnage, as witnessed by a Unovan citizen was staggering. "Anything the pokémon from Kanto-Johto came across that was hostile, they slashed their guts open until the whole island was covered in blood and shell casings", wrote the man in his diary. "I hope this war ends soon, so we can forget this ever happened", he lamented in the diary. By the end of the day, the Kanto Marines secured Midway Island Base, its airstrip, the hangars, and some of the Ridgebacks' personal effects. "Leave those alone", said Lt. Surge sternly. "When this war is over, we will give these back to them. Until then, we keep these records secure and untarnished. Is that understood, Colonel?" "Crystal Onyx clear, sir", replied the colonel serving as Lt. Surge's second in command. "Good. Now let's tally up our losses, record the enemy defeat, and celebrate our first victory against Unova!" said the lieutenant cheerfully. The Kanto Marines that survived the battle began to drink and party through the next two nights. They had about 20 days to prepare for Gen. Gates' next orders to come through regarding the invasion of mainland Unova.

 _ **Chapter 6- Meanwhile, in Kanto-Johto…**_

"Huh, Kanto-Johto captured Midway Island? That fits into our plans perfectly. How's Agent "Swellow", quizzed Giovanni. "Gio, relax. Our agent has provided the intel necessary to Unova so that they can counter this loss with a superweapon", exclaimed Lysandre excitedly. "What superweapon?"-Giovanni. "That is for Unova to know, and Kanto-Johto to find out, Gio", said Lysandre with a wild look in his eye. "Let's get a good look at our "guests"." Lysandre and Giovanni walk down a hallway to a room where Lance and Iris were being held. The first prisoner they encounter is Iris. "Let me out of these damn cuffs so I can kick all of your asses!" screamed Iris to Lysandre and Giovanni. Giovanni nodded to a Gallade in the room and it used Psychic to punish Iris for this childish outburst. "Ms. President, surely you know better than to cuss at your protectors." "Like you know how to protect people, you damn pi…" Her sentence is cut short as Gallade cuts her right cheek with a quick punch to the face, causing her to start seeing the two men as blurry images. "Temper, temper. That will get you in trouble, you know" said Lysandre in a mocking manner. "I think I'll go see Lance. Lys, watch Iris and make sure that she stops shouting profanities at us. Just don't hurt her _too_ bad." Giovanni clicks his tongue and walks to another room. "Are you going to kill me now?" "No, why the hell would I do that to a Unovan President?! Even I, the irresistible Sir Lysandre, have standards."

Giovanni, after walking down the hallway to an elevator, walks into the elevator. He presses the roof button and the elevator quickly moves up to that level. He meanders to the door of the room that Lance is held in. Giovanni opens the door, walking in and sitting down at a desk. Across from him is Lance, sitting with his hands cuffed, a Machamp, and a soldier standing guard over him. "So, your name is Lance."- Giovanni "Yeah, you already know that, moron" flared back Lance Fujimoto. When Lance retorted that way, Machamp slammed Lance's head on the desk (nearly breaking the wooden desk). "Oww…" "Come on, don't be that way. I have a whole file, a whole server dedicated to researching everything about you." "Oh yeah, why? You want to be my boyfriend or something?" "Umm, no. I wanted to know about my hero, the one man that was able to tame Dragon-type Pokémon and the first Champion of the Indigo League." "So you were a fan?" "Yeah, I just wanted your autograph. So I can remember you forever", said Gio in a very creepy manner. "Sure, I'll autograph something for you. But I kind of got my hands cramped in these cuffs." "Machamp, use Cut on those cuffs and don't cut Lance's hands." Machamp cuts off the cuffs and Lance lunges at Machamp, knocking him out with fierce punches to the neck. Giovanni runs out of the room, locking the soldier in the room with Lance. "If you don't unlock the door, I'll have to kill you mercenary", threatened Lance. "Oh really? I have *cocks his Glock-18* this." Lance, using his extremely calm mind, knocks the Glock from the mercenary's hand. He takes the gun from the mercenary. Lance then puts 5 bullets though the soldier-for-hire's body, killing him. He puts a bullet though the Machamp's head as well. After finding a paper clip in the desk, he unlocks the door.

 _ **Chapter 7- Spy versus Spy, part II**_

General Benjamin Gates, observing the sea off the docks of Midway Island Base, is very concerned. This conquest was successful, but the casualty rate was almost at a Pyrrhic victory level. He was going to give Lt. Surge a piece of his mind when Lt. Surge and Ash walked up to him. "General!" – Ash "Why, hello Ash." – Gen. Gates "General, this guy single-handedly fought the Ridgebacks into a retreat." – Lt. Surge "Oh, I wouldn't say that." – Ash "Ash, Surge. I must tell you something. This victory was a great one, but the casualties were at an unacceptable level. Surge, I need you to find a way to limit casualties as we prepare for the invasion of Unova. Ash, you need to return to Kanto. Central Command requests you to go back to Saffron for some special mission. Do you both understand?" "Yes, sir", they both saluted their supreme commander as he walked away from them. "Has that guy always been such a stick in the mud", asked Ash. "Yeah, he has always been like that since that war 5 years ago", stated Surge. Ash went to his fighter plane and played with Pikachu until it was time to go to sleep. Surge went to sleep with Raichu in its own sleeping bag next to him.

In the Unova Command Base in Accumula Town, the place was in a wild panic. It was in chaos because the dastardly and cowardly Kanto Marines had stolen away one of their most strategic bases in the Pacific, Midway. General Hoffman, designated as general-in-chief of the Unova Armed Forces, wrote an order to the Ridgeback Squadron HQ. The Ridgeback Squadron was ordered to wait in Nimbassa City as a reserve fighter force while the other air and naval forces attempt to keep Kanto-Johto's navy from opening up a path to Unova. He tasked Agent "Swellow" to go to Kanto as soon as possible to steal the plans of Kanto-Johto's supreme commander, Gen. Benjamin Gates. He also ordered Unova's secret weapons sector of the Air Force to deploy Project EagleEye.

Agent Swellow, after boarding a Kanto-Johtoan refugee boat bound for Kanto, met with a fellow spy on the boat. That spy's codename was Knight. Knight worked (officially) for both Kanto-Johto and Unova's political establishments. "Swellow, when we get to Kanto, I have to show you some interesting files on why this war started the way it did", said Knight in a determined way. "Okay, Knight. I'm going below decks to see if there are any burgers on this creaking tub", Swellow yawned. "You and your burger-eating madness. You Unovans never cease to amaze me", remarked Agent Knight. Once Knight and Swellow made it to Pallet Town, they both got in Knight's car. He drove them down the roads of Kanto until they came across a mansion-like home in the suburbs of Cerulean City. "Wow, is this your private home", asked Swellow. "Yeah, it was handed to me once I busted a Kalosian spy trying to mess with Kanto's Power Plant", Knight responded with pleasure. "Follow me, if you want to see the latest painting by Tracey Sketchit." "Okay." Knight led the way and Swellow followed him. Knight walked into a dark, dark room. Swellow walked slowly into the darkness when something hit her over the head. The last sound she heard before blacking out was "Blaze…" When Swellow woke up, she was in a room she did not recognize, staring directly into the eyes of a Blaziken right in her face. That scared her into knocking her chair that she was tied to onto its side. Out of the pitch black of the room, Agent Knight appeared. "Agent, what the hell is going on?!" said Agent Swellow almost screaming. *SLAP!* "Stop yelling, or Blaziken will burn you to a crisp." "You wouldn't do that. I know you, Knight. Or should I say, Mr. Silver!" "Blaze, bl-aze. (I will burn you; he's serious)" "Swellow, I don't know what you are talking about." "You are the son of Giovanni, the CEO of the Rocket Corporation! I know what you look like. I'll remember you!" "Sure and because you remember my looks, I'll have Blaziken cremate your body into nothing more than dust particles that even a Shedinja wouldn't be able to suck up into it's empty shell!" "You don't mean that. You hate your dad, don't you? He abandoned you when President Red was in office. I remember seeing you near Viridian Forest, crying next to one of the trees in there about how 'Dad abandoned me'." "Really? You remember that, Swellow?" "Of course I do. That was the day I got my Pokémon license. Why would I forget any details of that day, one of the most important days in my life?" "Swellow, I'm not going to have Blaziken kill you. I'm sorry *Silver starts crying* for even suggesting that. Here, *he orders Blaziken to untie "Swellow" from the chair and to return to its Poké Ball* you're free." "I don't know what to say, Silver." "Don't say anything. I will take you to the airport and you can get out of Kanto that way." "Won't they be arresting Unovans that are suspicious looking?" "You're right. Maybe we can go to my dad's secret base and find out what they are doing. Maybe I'll even help you sabotage the Kanto-Johto war effort." "You'll do that for me, thanks a million. Also, if you threaten to kill me again, I'll kill you without hesitation." "Understood, Swellow." They leave the mansion in Silver's car with blacked-out windows and federal agent plates, so as to fool the license plate scanners throughout Kanto. A few hours later, they arrive at their destination. "Swellow, wake up." "Wha…?" "We are about to ride up on the security station to my dad's Special Projects Facility. I need you to get into a federal agent's suit to fool the guards. They won't look closely at me, because my dad owns this place." "Okay. I'll be back." She goes behind the fence next to Silver's SUV and changes into a female Kanto Federal Police uniform. She gets back into the SUV. "Okay, let's do this thing." "Wow, you look like a regular Officer Jenny (the best Kanto Federal Officer of all time)." Silver drove on towards the guard house. At the guard house, one of the guards shouted, "HALT! Identification, please." Silver showed his ID to the guard. "Go right ahead Mr. Silver. Your dad is around the planning structures. He is there talking with some man." "Okay. Thank you for the tip, Wardsworth." Silver and 'Swellow' proceeded to drive to the planning department of the Special Projects Division facility. Once they got to the parking lot, they saw a man run out of the building. The man had a bullet in his arm and a Glock-18 in his hand. He ran up to them, aiming a gun at the windshield. "Drive me to the airport, or I will fill you both full of lead." "Okay, get in", said Silver in a cool manner. They sped out of the facility through the security gate, breaking one of the automatic rising fences on the way out. As Silver drove towards Celadon City International Airport, Swellow asked the man a question. "What's your name, sir?" "Why do you need to know, lady", responded the man. Silver slammed on the brakes as he swerved to the side of the highway. "Dude, if you don't answer her question, I will not drive you to the airport." "Fine, my name is Lance. Lance Fujimoto" "No, really. What's your name?" I told you, my name is Lance. I am the President of Kanto. Where am I?" "You are still in Kanto. Why are you trying to get to the airport?" asked Silver. "I need to get to Ash and Lt. Surge and tell them the truth of what's going on!" "First, tell us what's going on." And he told them. He told them of what happened in Vermillion City and what got him captured by Giovanni's people. "Wow that follows exactly with this document I found when I was on a 'business trip' to Kalos. It lists your capture as one of the first major acts against Kanto-Johto if you didn't declare war against Unova immediately after 'their' attack on Vermillion." remarked Swellow with a smile on her face. "I even have the document right here" Silver and Lance were shocked. They did not know about these documents, nor did they know that Giovanni would sink to the level of terrorist. The only question was why. "Why would my father want to do that to two nations?" – Silver "It seems like someone else is in on the plans, the only question is who…" – Lance "I think I know how we can find out. How do you guys feel about sailing to Unova on the St. Anne?" – Swellow

 _ **Chapter 8- Unova reacts to Kanto-Johto's invasion**_

After a few days, Gen. Ben Gates' fleet (with Ash and Lt. Surge leading the air and landing forces) was in a position to attack Unovan territory again. This time the attack would be by the fleet and air forces entirely, due to there being no land within 150 miles. Lt. Surge's job was to throw up anti-aircraft fire at the Unovan planes and pokémon when they try to bomb out the fleet as Ash and the remnants of the Electric Knights ambush them and bomb the Unovan fleet into submission. Little did they realize that the Unovan Air Force had deployed "Project EagleEye to the battle area; It was its first combat deployment and it would be put to the test for real. Project EagleEye was a research program in Unova that studied how lasers and flying craft could be merged into the ultimate weapon, a flying laser guarded aircraft carrier. The name of this craft was 'The Boomerang'. Unova's Naval Fleet set up its formation in the sea 50 miles from Nuvema Town's beaches as the Kanto-Johto fleet sailed closer and closer. Lt. Surge, after looking at the ship-to-ship radar, gave the order for his fleet and for the Electric Knights to attack the Unovan Fleet. Boom, boom, boom go the battleship guns of the Blastoise and other ships as the Electric Knights start to sink nearly ½ of the Unovan fleet in front of them. Then, a large signature appears on Ash's radar screen. "Pikachu, what is that thing?" "Pi-ka… (Oh my…)". General Ben Gates, surprised by the incoming behemoth, radios Surge. "Surge, what the HELL is THAT?!" "I have no idea, sir. It looks like a flying metallic boomerang." It was so huge that both fleets stopped bombing each other as the gigantic boomerang started hovering in mid air. (or at least, moving really slowly) "It looks like that boomerang is releasing something from a cargo bay", Surge stated to Gen. Gates. "What is it releasing?" They soon found out. Dozens of smaller boomerang shaped UAV drones began to bomb Surge's fleet and to attack the Electric Knights. "Oh my Arceus! It has drones that shoot lasers AND missiles?! Wait, the HUGE boomerang has an even bigger laser and it's charging! Ash, take out that thing before we all get fried", screamed the Lt. as the drones started to fry the ships near his transport ship. Many of the Pokémon trainers that were flying an air patrol around the Kanto-Johto fleet were shot out of the sky in seconds, them being incinerated or burnt to death. The others simply refused to go back into the air, fearing that their pokémon might die like the others. Lieutenant Surge, Raichu, and General Gates were all furious over this. "Rai-rai-RAI-CHUUUU! (If you *expletive* don't get in the *expletive* air, I'll FRY YOU RIGHT NOW! AND IT WILL BE *expletive* PAINFUL!)" "Yeah, do what Raichu says. Or I won't be able to stop him from frying you idiots." agreed Lt. Surge. As the fleets below took nearly 75% casualties, the "Boomerang" finished attack preparations. "Okay, EagleEye. Target Midway Island Base." "Roger, Midway in target range." "Fire!" The Boomerang fires its main laser cannon. *BOOOOOOOOM!* "Target completely destroyed. Requesting further orders." General Hoffman, overjoyed to see that the base Unova had lost was permanently demolished, responded with another order. "Boomerang, target Ash Ketchum next." General Gates, after hearing of the complete annihilation of Midway Island, made a fateful decision: he ordered the fleet to retreat back to Vermillion because it was out of the Boomerang's range. Lt. Surge and Raichu reluctantly called back Ash's Squadron back to carrier and retreated, with only 5 ships remaining in the invasion fleet out of an original 100. The battle of the fleets ended with both fleets retreating, but not without the Boomerang taking out 95% of Kanto-Johto's navy and Midway Island Base. It was then discovered that unknown agents [from Team Flare-Rocket] blew up the engines on the Boomerang, disabling it from engaging the enemy for quite some time. "Damn", cursed General Hoffman. "This gives Kanto-Johto time to regroup and launch a full scale amphibious invasion of our blessed Unova. Unless we can strike their coast first!"

 _ **Chapter 9- Unova's counter attack**_

Lt. Surge returned to his home, Vermillion, with complete sadness. The Kanto Marines almost were completely destroyed twice on his watch. Raichu, noticing his mentor and trainer's depression, tried to cheer him up by handing him his favorite magazine 'Mega Monster Theatre'. "I don't want to read about monsters that eat people right now. Can you leave me alone for a moment, Raichi?" "Rai… chu… (Okay…)". Lt. Surge, after debating with himself as to whether or not to kill himself, decided to not do so (for his friendship with Raichu). General Gates was embarrassed to the point of nearly giving up command of Kanto-Johto's armed forces. Little did anyone in Kanto-Johto know, General Hoffman assembled an amphibious assault against Goldenrod City. The Unovan fleet quickly snuck into Olivine Bay because Kanto-Johto's military did not consider an invasion of Johto by sea to be even feasible. Therefore, the Johto area was not heavily defended usually. Gen. Hoffman, realizing this, also deployed Ridgeback Squadron to the carriers in this invasion fleet. He asked the Ridgebacks' leader, Major Pentov, whether or not he wanted to be the one to command the invasion armies on the battlefield. "Sure, General. I'll do that only if you promote me to Lieutenant Colonel", said Pentov. "So you'll do it", asked a desperate Hoffman. "Yeah, just don't forget my promotion." General Hoffman gave Lt. Colonel Pentov (he was promoted immediately, logics right?) the permission to decide when to invade Johto. Ash's Electric Knights were on Combat Air Patrol around Kanto when Pikachu spotted something. "Pi-pi, pikapi (I see something to the west, Ash)." Ash looked on his radar and looked to the west visually. He saw something metallic in the distance. This is Electric Knight One, I request information on what is going on in Johto *General Gates responds* From what I can tell, and from our recon professionals in the area, I say we have a portion of our fleet in there Okay, thanks Command Ash ordered his Knights to land back at Celadon City International as a beautiful reddish sunset threw itself across Kanto (in a fall-like manner, as it was October after all)

"This is Lt. Col. Pentov, I order the attack on Goldenrod to commence at 00:05 hours (12:05 AM). Paratroopers first, then the bombardment of their defenses, and finally the amphibious assault." The paratroopers of the invasion started jumping out of their transport planes, scattering over the entire Johto defense area of Kanto-Johto. [Bzzzt!] "This is the Goldenrod Defense garrison! We see parachutes all over the place! Send reinforcements, over", yelled the commander of Goldenrod City's defense garrison. Gen. Gates heard all of the distress signals from the Johto defense sector until it was cut off by some Lucario severing the telephone cords in Johto. "Lt Surge, you are needed in Johto! There are reports of enemy paratroops landing there", yelled Gates at the lieutenant inside of Lt. Surge's Gym. Lt. Surge woke Raichu, got his assault rifle (and a sniper with silencers for all), and started to drive towards Johto in the early morning darkness. Ash, after being woken up by Knight 2 and Pikachu, suited up and went to the briefing room. "What's the situation, Gates", asked Ash through the Skype Encrypted screen. "The situation is this; enemy paratroops have landed in Johto and Goldenrod is being bombarded from the sea." "So that fleet was the _enemy_!?" "Yes, sorry about doubting your Pikachu. [Bzzzt!] But you need to get into the air, and engage the enemy ships before they deploy more aircraft and overwhelm our anti-air defenses." Ash put away the Skype Encrypted screen, walked out to his hangar and took off in his specially modified F-16.

"Lysandre, look at this data!" Giovanni shoved his laptop into Sir Lysandre's face. "Wow. Unova is overrunning Kanto-Johto's forces in Johto. Nice work, man!" *Lysandre holds up his hand for Giovanni to high-five him. Gio high-fives him.* "Wait, I just thought of something Gio." "Yeah, Lys?" "If Unova completely overruns Johto, won't they be in striking distance of _**our**_ headquarters? And if they make it here, won't our plans be discovered?!" "Calm down, Lys. I'm thinking of a plan for this unforeseen situation." Giovanni paces the room. He walks out of the room and through the halls of the facility. Lance escaped from the facility and Iris also escaped from the facility. How should we help Kanto-Johto beat back Unova… I know, we should give Kanto-Johto electromagnetic pulse weapons, thought Giovanni. "Lysandre, we should give Kanto-Johto EMP weapons so they can disable their enemy's firearms and equipment." "I'll order my factories to send the armies of Kanto-Johto the EMP weapon. We'll call it Project Psychic."

Lt. Surge arrived at the outskirts of Goldenrod and was almost taken out by a sniper hidden in the large department store. Rolling into cover, he pulled out his silenced sniper rifle. Raichu was watching out for any enemy soldiers to silently Thunder Wave while Surge went on trying to snipe out the sniper that nearly killed him. Ash, flying above the battle, noticed a new button in his plane. Hmm, what does this button do? *He pushes the button* [click] "Electromagnetic pulse weapon, activated. Press missile fire button to initiate EMP." Ash pushes the missile fire button. Lt. Colonel Pentov saw his forces, at around 4:15 AM, take the majority of Goldenrod City. They left many headless Pokémon and dead human bodies all over the place. Some were only shot with one bullet and looked somewhat pristine. Others were blown into a bloody mess that was unrecognizable as a person or a Pokémon. Civilians began evacuating east towards Violet City. "Raichu, what's wrong", asked Surge. "Rai, chu, chu…(My electricity is not working, I don't know why…)" Suddenly, all the streetlamps shorted out and all the lights throughout Johto went out. The only lights visible were the deck lights of Unova's fleet. Knight 1 calling all Johto Air Defense Pokémon. Attack the fleet in Olivine Bay, before they shut off their deck lights! The trainers on their pokémon flew over Unova's fleet just as that fleet shut off the deck lights. Damn, that almost worked… Alright, all air forces friendly to me, retreat to Kanto "Pi-KAA (WHAT!) !" "We need to retreat, Pika. Otherwise we will hit civilians and be brought up on war crimes by the International Police", explained Ash. Pentov saw the enemy pilots retreating. "Yeah, we got those *expletive* on the run! All invading forces, consolidate your defensive positions and await further orders", Lt. Col. Pentov read aloud to the Unova invasion forces over his flagship's intercom system. Lt. Surge, seeing his position in the forest outside of Goldenrod as vulnerable, ordered the Kanto Marines to evacuate to Violet City. "We can set up defensive positions in Violet while I figure out a way we can liberate the other sectors of Johto under Unova control", he radioed to his men over his ear microphone. The battle for Goldenrod ended with Unova securing a foothold on Kanto-Johto soil. They set up defensive positions and prepared for the eventual conquest of the rest of Kanto-Johto.

 _ **Chapter 10- Setbacks, setbacks, and more setbacks…**_

Lt. Colonel Pentov's Unovan forces in Johto eventually secured Goldenrod and advanced into Olivine City, Azalea Town, Ecreteak City, and Cianwood Town. The rest of Johto's citizens either prepared for the eventual Unovan Army to march through their town or to flee into Kanto. Lt. Surge, after rallying the Kanto Marines to the defense of Violet City, initiated a scouting raid against one of Unova's supply convoys between Goldenrod and Azalea in the Ilex Forest. *Boom!* "Charge!", shouted Surge. The 10 Kanto Marines that were hidden popped out from behind the trees and set off the C4 behind and in front of the convoy truck, knocking down some trees to block the truck from going anywhere. The marines shot the driver of the Unovan truck and looted the truck's storage containers. Raichu opened one of the containers. "Chu, chu, Rai! (Surge, look at this!)" Lt. Surge walked over to Raichu and saw what was in the container. It was filled with ammo, food, and what appeared to be an experimental machine with documents to boot. Surge, after seeing the experimental machine, rode with the marines back to Violet City. They gave away the ammo and the food, but they sent the experimental machine and the documents by Pidgeot to General Benjamin Gates' HQ in Saffron City's Silph Co.. When Ben received the machine and the documents, he was thrilled. He read the title documents and it said that this new machine was a new way to launch tactical nuclear warheads at targets less than 10 miles away without spreading radioactivity outside of an area of only 10 feet of the impact. In other words, it was a way of launching a tactical nuclear attack without completely poisoning the environment with radioactivity forever. General Ben Gates ordered his recon pokémon to go and scout out nuclear artillery deployments and see if there were any deployed to Johto by Unova. The pokémon returned about 5 hours later with the trainers issuing a report. It stated that there were about 2 nukes placed in Johto, while Kanto had none to speak of.

 _ **Chapter 11- Cease Fire**_

Lance, Swellow, Silver (Knight), and Iris had finally made it to Unova. They got off the raft and hid behind the trees to avoid being spotted by the anti-terrorist patrols in the area. The gang avoided being seen by the patrols and arrived in Castellia City. "I need to get back to my office and take back control of my country", stated Iris in a worried manner. "Wait Iris. I don't think that's such a great idea right now", whispered Lance after avoiding walking into another person on the sidewalk. "Why?", questioned Iris incredulously. "Because we don't have any evidence to prove that this war was started by the new Team Flare-Rocket", stated Swellow and Silver together. The gang walked into an alleyway and approached a parked car. "Watch this", said Silver confidently. He took out a hammer and smashed open the car window. There was no alarm, so the gang was able to get into the grass powered car and drive towards the TV studio at PokéStar Studios.

Meanwhile in Johto, Ash decided to fight on the ground with Lt. Surge for once. (as all jet flights above Johto were impossible following his EMP attack) Surge gave Ash the rank of Colonel. "Ash, can you go with me into Goldenrod to sabotage their occupation and liberate the city with the resistance forces there?" "Sure, Surge. Anything to hit these SOBs back into the sea!" Ash and Surge fight their way past several Unovan occupation divisions and patrols and are pushed back away from Goldenrod's outskirts by a mechanized division of trainers and soldiers. After being chased by the trainers and soldiers, Ash and Lt. Surge make it back to Violet City to regroup themselves and their Pokémon for a future battle.

"Lysandre, our plans are starting to FAIL! Unova has occupied most of Johto and are advancing in this direction! If we don't stop them, we will be captured and possibly tortured", Giovanni screamed at Lysandre (Whom was looking over the battle situation on the news and his satellite system on his laptop). "Gio, calm down dude! I have to go to Kalos and initiate the superweapon I used to conquer Kalos and ½ of Unova", stated Sir Lysandre. "All we have to do is get aboard our stealth chopper and not even Arceus, if he even exists, could spot us." Giovanni calmed down, and went upstairs to the landing pad on the roof. The helicopter pilot started the engines and initiated stealth mode.

"Are you sure that people will believe you, Iris? I mean, the generals have all of the media locked tight. Do you really think that Mr. Stu Di Oh is going to let you broadcast your message", asked "Swellow". "Yeah, why not. I am the president, after all", responded Iris in a very confident manner. "You might be right, Iris. Let's do it", stated Silver. The gang parked their car in the PokeStar Studios parking lot and ran towards the studios. Silver approached a receptionist in PokeStar Studios' lobby area. "Excuse me, but do you know if Mr. Stu Di Oh is free for a meeting today?" "Let me see… He has no meetings scheduled for today, so I guess I can fit you in right now. If you go down the hall, you can catch him before he runs off to do another propaganda piece for the generals." "Thank you ma'am and here's some money for your trouble." Silver slips about 10, 000 PokeYen into her hands and the gang walks to Mr. Stu Di Oh's office. They knock on the door. "Come in", responded Stu. They walk into Stu's office. "Hello Stu, how are you", asked Iris. Stu Di Oh looked at her incredulously. "How in the hell did you get here? Who _are_ these people?" "Mr. Di Oh, this is Swellow and this is Knight. They helped break me out from where I was being held." "Iris, you were captured?! I thought it was _**you**_ that declared war upon Kanto-Johto!" "Nope, it was one of my generals. Will you make a space in your broadcast schedule to let me make a speech to retake my position as President of Unova?" Stu had to think about this. Iris, some guy, "Knight", and "Swellow" showed up to his TV/Movie studio and asked him to violate a direct order from General Hoffman that the only thing he broadcast be propaganda and news approved by the General's staff. He made his decision. "Yes, you can go on broadcast if you promise me one thing." "Sure friend, anything." "Let me be an independent movie maker again, not a ***king propagandist for the government." "Sure, Stu. I'll do that once I get back into Capitol Hill in Castellia."

 _ **Chapter 12- Cease Fire is declared**_

Lt. Col. Pentov was having a feast to celebrate one more week of his occupation of Johto. Kanto's Marine Force tried to counterattack their landing but was beaten back to the border of Kanto and Johto. "Okay, what's next on the agenda, Kate? I can't wait to initiate another offensive to occupy Cherrygrove City and New Bark Town." Kate, his secretary, gave him the situation report. "Sir! (She saluted him) Our trucking convoys across Johto report partisan attacks in Ilex Forest, Mahogany Ruins (as Johto had blown up the city rather than let Unova occupy the infamous ninja town) and on the road between Violet City and Cherrygrove City. Our air recon Pokémon have indicated that the enemy is either planning to attack our forces in Azalea Town or is going to retreat to a defensive line on the border of Kanto and Johto." The Lieutenant Colonel thought on those reports and declared, "If it's alright with you, I want to have a parley with the leader of Kanto-Johto to arrange a cease-fire." "Is that your final word on this subject Mr. Pentov?" "Yes, Kate. It is." Lt. Col. Pentov and Lt. Surge met (with Ash and Kate in attendance) on the road between Cherrygrove and Violet City. After saluting each other, Lt. Surge began to speak. "Good evening, sir." "Good evening. I would like to posit a proposition." "Shoot." "How about we have a cease fire? You can evacuate your partisans from their positions and we will not attack you for a long time afterwards." Hmm, thought Surge. Maybe this could be the chance we've been waiting for. "Sure, I'll agree to that. I don't want to see more innocent lives lost unless I have to." Lt. Surge and Lt. Col. Pentov shook hands as Ash and Kate took a picture of the handshake, initiating the cease fire.

*A picture of the handshake is shown in black and white, slightly tilted to the left*

As Iris and Lance were preparing their joint speech (and their appearances) for the cameras, Silver and Swellow took some time to talk to one another. "Swellow, this might actually be the end of this war. The carnage may finally end with peace for all, except for Team Flare-Rocket of course." "Maybe, but the copied documents that I have say that Giovanni and Sir Lysandre might go to Kalos to retake the throne from AJ and invade Unova", said Swellow, concerned about the future. "We'll deal with that bridge when we get to it, Swellow", said Silver confidently. "Shhh! Lance and Iris are about to go live on all channels throughout Unova and Kanto-Johto (and on all civilian radio stations)", said Stu Di Oh to Silver and Swellow. The camera man began counting down, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and we're live." *PokeStar Studios bumper sound plays on all stations in Kanto-Johto and Unova* This is a PokeStar Studios Live Special Report! *Music plays as the screen transitions to a live shot of Mr. Stu Di Oh* "Hello, my fellow soldiers, humans and Pokémon. I am Stu Di Oh, president and owner of PokeStar Studios. I am here to present a special treat to the world. I have here, right beside me, President Iris of the Unovan Federation and President Lance of the joint region of Kanto-Johto! *there is shock as soldiers and pokémon throughout Johto [Near the cease fire line] start to tune in to the live broadcast. Even Gen. Hoffman, Giovanni, and Lysandre tuned into the broadcast to hear what Lance and Iris have to say* "Attention all military officers and pokémon from Kanto-Johto and Unova currently on the battlefield. Its time to stop firing and come out of the trenches. To all Unovan generals currently commanding the resources of Unova in my absence, it is time to stop this war right now. I have returned to my post and will be returning to the Capitol in short order. Once robbed of my freedom to do what is right, I now stand before you all now as free as ever. I now leave the rest of the stage to the honorable Lance Fujimoto, President of the joint region of Kanto-Johto. *there is clapping by Lt. Surge and Ash as Lance begins to speak* "This is President Lance, head of government of the joint region of Kanto-Johto. Attention all pokémon and soldiers of Kanto currently on the battlefield. Put down your arms and call back your pokémon. President Iris' words are the truth; the war is over, but there is still one more battle that needs to be done." Iris begins to speak again. "We believe that the people that captured us and caused this war are preparing a weapon that could take out all major cities in both of our nations. Which nation is under threat of annihilation? That, we do not know." Lance starts talking again. "However, that is no longer important. No matter which region is hit, it would be a severe blow to everyone." Iris makes the last statement. "Now I ask you, members of Unova and Kanto-Johto's armed forces. If you see it fit in your heart, utilize the resources available to you and help us find Giovanni and the evil Sir Lysandre. They are fleeing towards Kalos." *clapping is heard as Stu Di Oh appears before the camera* "Hello again, everyone. That was Kanto-Johto's president and the president of Unova. They really are here and I suggest that the generals in both nations better heed their warnings; otherwise Kanto, Johto, or Unova might be destroyed within minutes.

 _ **Chapter 13- The Overture**_

Lysandre and Giovanni, after hearing Lance and Iris' speech, arrive back in Lumios City after being ejected from Kalos 5 years ago. "This place hasn't really changed in all those years", said Lysandre in a dream-like state. "Lys, I just called the King's office. The secretary told me that he'll be near Lumios Tower in about an hour." "Okay, Gio. We'll ambush him in Lumios Square and hold him hostage in the tower so that we can take control of Kalos. I can't WAIT!" Lysandre and Giovanni accost King AJ, take him hostage, and lock him up in Lumios Tower (Lysandre's former party headquarters). Lysandre takes a seat in the King's chair of Kalos. "WHOOOOOOO! We did it! I am now the Emperor of Kalos!" "What does that make me, Lys?" "That makes you my minister of defense. You are in charge of the armed forces of Kalos." "Cool. I'll arrange a TV spot for you so that you can tell the world what your plans are, if you want to." Lysandre, now the Emperor of Kalos, went on Kalos State TV to announce his succession to the throne of Kalos and his plans for the absolute destruction of Unova and Kanto-Johto. He then threatened Iris and Lance directly. "If Lance and Iris want to see their nations annihilated, attack one Kalos soldier or attack one Kalos defense pokémon. It will be the last thing you two ever do.

Iris, Lance, Gen. Hoffman, Swellow, and Silver are gathered in the impenetrable bunker discussing a strategy to deal with Kalos' new dictator. "I can't believe it. Lysandre is now king of Kalos? How did that happen?!", questioned Iris. "Now I have to deal with another problem, how to attack Sir Lysandre without provoking him into launching his WMDs." said General Hoffman out loud. "Hoffman, what if me and Swellow sneak into Kalos and assassinate Lysandre or find AJ to restore him to the throne so Lys doesn't launch those missiles?" queried Silver [using the code name Knight, to avoid immediate arrest by the Unovan or Kanto-Johtoan authorities]. "I'll show you how to get in, Knight. I've done it hundreds of times before", Swellow slyly remarked. "That won't work this time, Swellow. They have all the travel gates locked down. No one is even allowed to go there for business or diplomatic missions. I would say we really need to be air dropped in." (Knight) "Alright, do you agree to that plan Iris and Lance? (Gen. Hoffman)" "I agree. (Lance)" "I do too. (Iris)" "Okay then, the mission is a go. I will get Latios to fly you in. Just make sure that Latios is not shot down or I'll come after you, Swellow", said Hoffman curtly. "Let's go (Swellow)."

Lt. Surge and Ash were, at the same moment that Knight and Swellow were being flown into Kalos, sneaking themselves into Kalos as well. Ash was flying Lt. Surge, Pikachu, and Raichu into Kalos in order to capture Giovanni and possibly kill or capture Lysandre. Lt. Surge wanted to kill Lysandre, but the order from Lance was to capture him and bring 'em to Lance's office at the Pokémon League for judgment on what to do with Lysandre and Giovanni. As they approached the maritime defense zone of Kalos, Ash brought his stealth plane below the range of Kalosian radar scopes and away from the trainer patrols that scoured the airspace around the major cities of the region for any Unovan or Kanto-Johtoan forces triggering Lysandre's ultimatum to come to pass. "Ash, where's the drop point?" asked Lt. Surge. "We're going to crash this plane into the ocean. I'm coming with you guys. He sent goons into my mom's house before the war to beat up my mother into surrendering info on how to control me. I want them as bad as you do, Surge." They jump from the plane as it crashes into the sea. They open their parachutes just in time and land in a forest just outside of Lumios City. Swellow and Knight land not too far away from Ash and Lt. Surge. Carefully running through the forest, Ash runs directly into Swellow and Lt. Surge runs right into Knight. *CRASH!* "Oww… watch where you're running next time."(Swellow) "Will do…" (Ash) "What's the big idea, [expletive]?"(Surge) "I would like to ask the same of you, Mr. Camouflage Man."(Knight) "Settle down, we can't be spotted by the cops for any reason. Or we'll have to kill them."

 _ **Chapter 14- The Power Play**_

Lysandre bans all political opposition to his reign as Emperor of Kalos. He also issues a decree that anyone attempting to protest him will be executed by a Gallade cutting their heads off. Giovanni is monitoring the nation and does not perceive any threat to Lysandre's reign. There are few protests and most of those are by government officials and about certain department issues. Little do Giovanni and Lysandre know, Ash, Pikachu, Lt. Surge, Raichu, Swellow, Gliscor, Knight, and Sneasel have found AJ and are about to execute a kill/capture order on Giovanni and Lysandre. Sneaking towards Giovanni's office, Gliscor cuts open a hole in the glass office door. Sneasel goes through the hole in the door, unlocking the door for the rest of the gang. They search the files in the room and suddenly… *CLICK-CLACK* "If you don't tell me in 5 seconds what the hell are you doing in my office, I will shoot all of you. Then the guards will have a mess to clean up", said Giovanni holding a Glock semi-automatic pistol to Ash's head. "Whoa, hold on. We just want to…" (Swellow) *Swellow breaks Giovanni's arm with Gliscor knocking out Gio with a quick jab to the stomach. The gun drops to the floor and it misfires. BANG!* Alert sirens begin blaring throughout the office area. "Oh crap, Swellow!"(Knight) "Shut up! Let's just get Gio and ourselves out of here!"(Ash) The gang, with their new captive, escape the area without coming into contact with any officers or guards. They get in Giovanni's official car and jet off to an undisclosed location, in a building in the woods. When Giovanni awakes, he sees that he is in a dark room with shades pulled down over the window panes. A man in a dark suit with darker glasses opens the door and walks into the room. The young man is accompanied by a mean looking Sneasel, with violent anger in its eyes. He recognizes the man's face as familiar, but not exactly who he is. "So, to whom do I have the honor of speaking to?" asked Giovanni, smirking at the man. The man smirks back, chuckling to himself. "You can tell me where Sir Lysandre's super weapon is located" (Knight) "Oh really, I thought I was brought here to kiss someone's ass." (Giovanni) The prisoner's head is smacked down on the desk by a really angry Sneasel. "Oww… What was _that_ for? I thought I was cooperating with whoever is in charge in here."(Gio) "The only thing I have to say is that you need to tell me right now where Lysandre's superweapon is located. We know that Lysandre has gone to go command his superweapon upon us capturing you, so please tell us where he is. If you tell us where he is, you _**could**_ be pardoned for your crimes against humanity."(Knight)

"There's no way Giovanni is going to tell Knight where the heck Lysandre is. We might as well kill him before he runs off to tattle on us", remarked Lt. Surge from behind the One-Way Glass that Giovanni could not see. "We need this info."(Ash) "Let's put some creepy music into the chamber when Knight appears to be at an impasse with Gio."(Swellow) "That sounds like a great idea, let's wait for Knight to give the signal that he is having trouble."(Ash and Lt. Surge)

Giovanni laughs loudly in Knight's face. "You think I give a damn about being pardoned for 'crimes against humanity'? HA! You won't even be able to properly arrest me without massive lawsuits and legal fees that would be so massive no nation on EARTH could help you pay for it!"(Gio) Sneasel slashes Gio, tearing open his shirt and cutting a bit of his chest causing him to bleed a little. "Will you cooperate?"(Knight) "Hell no. Kill me now, before you incur my wrath, _**MY SON**_!"(Gio) "You are _**NOT**_ my FATHER! I hate you!"(Knight/Silver) He and Sneasel storm out of the room. Silver ends up slamming the door, nearly breaking it off its hinges. Giovanni began to snicker again, knowing how pissed his son could get if pushed into it. "Knight, is it true? Are you really Gio's son?" (Ash) "Yeah, and my real name's not Knight." "What is it then?"(Lt. Surge) "It's Silver." "SILVER!"(Ash, Lt. Surge, and Swellow [even the Pokémon, except for Sneasel, were shocked]) "Weren't you the one that stole a pokémon from Prof. Elm's laboratory in Johto and the one that set off a bomb in Kanto's nuclear power plant?"(Lt. Surge) "Yeah, that was me. I don't think that what I did in the past was right. I was only doing what my father ordered me to do, except for the stealing pokémon part. That was all me."(Silver) Ash and Lt. Surge pat Silver on opposite shoulders. "We got your back, Silver." (Ash) "Yeah, I've done things in war that are far, far worse than anything YOU'VE ever done. So I understand how you feel."(Lt. Surge) Swellow laughs at Lt. Surge's comment and everyone else in the room laughs as well. "Okay, let's get back to brass tacks. [Whatever that means] Swellow, do you have the music track?" (Silver) "Yeah."(Swellow) *she throws the disc to Silver, who puts the disc into the intercom speakers in Giovanni's chamber. He turns on the intercom and begins to speak* "If you want to cooperate, you need to just say the word. If not, we will assault your mind with sound that _**could**_ make you kill yourself. Raise your right hand if you understand what I am saying and are willing to cooperate." Giovanni raises both hands. "Turn it up! I don't care what the music does. It won't kill me!" "Okay. Don't say that I didn't warn you."(Silver) He turns on the music. *The [supposed] Pokémon Green Lavender Town Beta music begins to play on the binaural speakers in Giovanni's chambers. The gang in the control room has ear plugs in their ears to avoid being affected by the music.* The music intensifies as Silver turns the volume up to nearly maximum. Giovanni, at first confident about facing death soon, began to sweat and look wildly around the room convinced that someone was creeping up behind him to cut his head off. He then began to stare straight ahead at the exit door of the room. Suddenly he broke the restraints keeping him in his chair and ran into the door, nearly breaking through the door. Ash, Pikachu, Lt. Surge, and Raichu all ran to the door and tried to relock the door so that Giovanni could not escape. About ½ an hour later, Giovanni was drooling on the floor, on the verge of death. The musical torture then softened and turned into the music for Lavender Town in Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal. Giovanni then got back up off the floor and sat back in his seat. The gang took out their ear plugs and rushed into the room, armed to the teeth with Ash and Lt. Surge aiming AK-47s, Swellow aiming the Glock that Gio tried to use to kill Ash, Pikachu and Raichu sparking their electricity together to shock Gio if he doesn't follow the gang's orders exactly, and Sneasel was there showing that he would cut Gio's head off after everyone shoots and fries him. "Come with us to your car, _**NOW**_!" shouted Lt. Surge and Ash at the same time. "Okay, I'll cooperate fully. No tricks, only treats."(Giovanni) All of them walk out of the room and get into Giovanni's car, with Swellow driving the car. "How do we get to Lysandre's secret weapons base?"(Ash) "We go this way."(Gio) He points at a route that he marked on a map. "Thanks for telling us." (Lt. Surge) Lt. Surge looks at Ash, shooting him a glance that seems to say, "Hey, can I kill this guy yet?" "No", Ash says aloud. "Not yet, at least."

 _ **Chapter 15- The Endgame, part one**_

The gang, plus Giovanni, drives in the direction of Lysandre's secret superweapon base post haste. Giovanni presents his security papers at the cross-country checkpoints as they cross the beautiful Kalosian countryside. As they near the base, a cell phone with a Supernatural ringtone rings. "Whose phone is that?" asked Silver while not looking away from the road. Giovanni raises his hand and grabs the phone in his coat pocket. "This is Gio, who's this?" Giovanni states into his cell phone. "This is King Lysandre; I wanted to call you to say congratulations!" "What are you thanking me for?" "For being my second-in-command and my minister of defense, I would like you to come to Project P's main building to see me." Giovanni looked around the car. Everyone in the car silently wanted Gio to tell Lysandre that he would be there soon. He did not say that. "Lys, I am tired of you being MY boss. I am going to run Kalos, and there's nothing you (or anyone else) is going to do about it!" "If you use the armed forces against me, I will declare war upon **YOU**!" (Lys) Gio pondered this. What should I say to my new rival, he wondered. "Lys, I formally declare war against you, the current leader of Kalos. I condemn your dictates and I will dismantle your palace if it is the last thing I do." "Then damn you, Giovanni. I will nuke Kanto after I destroy Unova. Then I will turn the weapon on YOU and YOUR forces. See you in hell, Gio." "Give my regards to Dr. Fuji if you get there first." Giovanni hangs up his phone, turning to the rest of the car. "So you and Lysandre are going to fight over Kalos?" asked Ash. Lt. Surge punched him in the arm. "Of course, did you not hear what they were talking about?" responded Silver to Ash being in slight arm pain.

After about 2 ½ hours, they approached the forest near Giovanni's de facto headquarters. "Park the car here. I'll get out and tell my troops to let you guys pass through to Lysandre's headquarters." "Thanks for everything, Giovanni. Just wished that things weren't so…" Ash never got to finish that statement, as a bullet took the wind out of his lungs. It impacted him squarely above the stomach. "Shit, _SNIPER_!" screamed Lt. Surge, pulling Ash behind some makeshift cover in the woods. Swellow and Silver began firing back at the area where the sniper shot came from with Silver's AK-47 and Swellow's silenced semi-automatic pistol. Giovanni's forces in the area also began ducking behind cover as they began to be sniped at and have hand grenades dropped upon them. Lysandre's forces ambushed Giovanni's forces and the gang as well. Shots and explosions echoed all throughout the town as pokémon attacks began to be used. "Graveller, use Rollout!" yelled one of Lysandre's officers. Graveller, being a well-trained pokémon, did exactly that. He ended up flattening several of Gio's troops and some of the cover that they were using to avoid being shot. "Come on, guys! Let's flank them!" yelled Gio over the sounds of gunfire and pokémon attacks. Lt. Surge, after patching up Ash's wounds and sending him back with an aid convoy to the nearest hospital (with Pikachu), rallied some of Gio's men (as well as Swellow and Silver) into a ruined building in an attempt to outflank Lysandre's forces that were holed up along a wall built as a roadblock in the town's square. One of Gio's special troops (a member of Team Rocket) handed Lt. Surge a sniper rifle. "You know how to use this better than I do", he said. "Thanks", said a beleaguered Surge as he gave hand signals to the men to follow him upstairs to go sniping at Lys' forces from above. Silver and Swellow, now equipped with silenced sniper rifles and their Sneasel and Gliscor fighting their way through Lysandre's forces separately, followed Surge up the stairs to the balcony. They set up their rifles in a slightly different position to Lt. Surge's and awaited his signal to attack. He gestured them to throw some hand grenades and snipe them when they are distracted. *Boom!* the hand grenades go off and the sniping of Lysandre's forces began. Lt. Surge aimed his rifle at a Kalosian soldier loyal to Lysandre and pressed the trigger. Bang! The soldier's head was blown into a thousand pieces as a significant amount of blood was ejected all over the place. Raichu, Sneasel, and Gliscor had each other's backs as they began to be shot at by Lysandre's forces. Gliscor shielded Raichu and Sneasel by allowing the Kalosian soldiers loyal to Lysandre to fire at him as his body was bulletproof to all but sniper fire and grenade fragments. These three pokémon slowly walked forward towards the enemy fire as it intensified. As soon as the enemy began to reload, Gliscor charged at one of the enemy and (using Guillotine) cut his head clean off his shoulders. Raichu used Slam against another enemy soldier, knocking him out cold and crushing the PokéBalls on his belt. Sneasel started slashing at enemy pokémon to keep them at bay while Raichu and Gliscor attack the human soldiers. The enemy soldiers began to retreat as their men began to have head blown off by sniper fire, their heads cut off by Gliscor, and their bodies singed by electric attacks from Surge's Raichu. Giovanni's forces, at first being caught off guard, snatched victory from the jaws of defeat, at the cost of only a few casualties and injuries. The forces loyal to Lysandre surrendered to Giovanni directly. He ordered them bound and to have Gliscor cut their heads off for betraying their oath to defend Kalos. Swellow and Silver condemned Gio's decision to execute the men that had already surrendered their arms and pokémon to him. Lt. Surge was indifferent about it. Ash, within about 20 hours of emergency surgery, returned to Lt. Surge and the others in their new unit. Lt. Surge declared their unit's name to be "The Watchdogs". The "Watchdogs" and Gio's forces continued to make their way, blazing through town after town in trucks going at full speed, to their target of Lysandre's headquarters in the mountains.

As the gang fought their way through each town on the road to Lys' HQ, Lysandre was planning his next move. "Beatrice, how should I deal with these rebels? I never even thought that my own best lieutenant, Giovanni, would betray me for some 'redemption' from the things we've done. Err, please strike that from the record." "Sir Lysandre, I believe it best right now for our forces to defend each area until we can call for assistance." "Which nation would defend us? I mean, we're kind of on our own here." "Not Orre, they can help us." "How?" "All we have to do is send an envoy to Orre's capital and they will assist us, if we offer them enough cash." Lysandre pondered this for a moment. "How about we go over there together and ask them ourselves? Let's bring our checkbooks and guns, to persuade them to assist us." *Boom, boom, Boom, BOOM!* Lysandre looked out the windows of the top floor of Lumios Tower, his new office. He saw where the explosions were coming from. They were coming from the south and west, advancing closer to the Lumios City defense perimeter. "We need to make haste. Let's go, Salamence!" Lysandre and Beatrice got on Lys' Salamence and flew out of Kalos. "Lt. Surge, I don't think your siege plan is very doable", said Giovanni half looking at the plans and half looking at the others in his temporary command center in a small town called Bastille. It was a small village, with many buildings made in a Tudor style. "What other plan do YOU have, Gio?" responded Surge with a twinge of sarcasm. "I have an idea", interjected Swellow while taking a small bite out of one of the Spearow-flavored Ramen noodle soups that they bought from the local market. "What's your plan?" Surge and Gio sarcastically said in unison. "My plan is for us to sneak through the enemy's defense line, enter the city, and make a Beedrill-line for Lumiose Tower which, according to my sources, is Lysandre's headquarters." "Wait", said Ash. "Wasn't that Lysandre's previous headquarters, the one from the last war?" "Yeah. That's the one." Swellow cheerfully stated with confidence. "Gio, what do you think?" asked Silver. "I think that would be a great idea. Very Sun Tzu." (Gio) "What's that?" (Ash) "Let's just go do this thing so this endless war can finally end with as little bloodshed as possible." stated Lt. Surge with a sigh afterwards.

The Watchdogs, under the direction of Swellow, somehow snuck through the lines and made it into Lumios City proper. "Swellow, do you copy?" Lt Surge radioed. "Yeah, I read you. I am only about 20 meters away from you with Silver. How are you and Ash doing?" "I'm doing just fine, thanks for asking." said a very agitated Ash over his earbud microphone. "Quiet down, unless you want every single Lumios cop and soldier to come down on us." whispered Swellow over her shoulder radio. Ash was equipped with his Pikachu, an earbud microphone, body armor (as was everyone else in their group), and a silenced Kantoan assault rifle. Lt. Surge was equipped with a shoulder radio, a really pumped up Raichu, and a sniper rifle with a zoom scope. Swellow was armed with two silenced Glocks, a shoulder radio (like Lt Surge's, except it was pink), a deadly silent Gliscor, and knowledge about how to get to Lumios Tower without being seen by any patrols. Silver had another set up: he had a silent as ice Sneasel, a silenced Spaz-12 with a blacked out grip, and a set of Johtoan Defense Force issued binoculars with a zoom scope that allowed him to see much farther than a Noctowl after sundown. With their assorted firepower, they crept around corners, jumped over fences, and even had to use a knockout gas to keep the local citizens' dog pokémon from alerting the roving patrols. After several meters of creeping and dodging, they came across an alleyway that led to an open square. "Giovanni, this is Swellow. We are approaching the Tower." Giovanni, standing by his planning table with a radio in his hand, began to issue orders. "Swellow, as soon as you hear our bombardments, smash your way into Lumios Tower." "Copy that, invade the Tower when bombs start falling." (Swellow) "Attention all siege forces under my command, initiate the siege of Lumios and prepare to engage enemy forces and pokémon. That is all."

The bombardment of Lumios City had begun in earnest with several Typhlosion and Blaziken launching fire attacks into the air, having them land in the city. Some of the human soldiers began lobbing artillery into the city as well as shooting the enemy soldiers with machine gun fire. "Let's go!" shouted Swellow over her pink shoulder radio. Two guards next to Lumios Tower were quickly dispatched by Silver and Swellow with Swellow shooting one with a Glock and Silver slicing the other's throat with a combat knife. Lt. Surge ran across the open street and Ash followed quickly. "Damn it, there's a card key on this door." yelled Surge to Silver. "I know! Lets figure out a way to bypass it." shouted Silver aloud. "While you two girls are arguing, I'm going to try _this_." whispered Swellow to the two arguing men. She took a small stick from her pocket and pressed a button. Out popped fins and a hook, which she aimed at the top of the Tower and fired. A rope was attached to the hook and she grabbed a hold of the others. "Hook yourselves up to the rope!" Swellow yelled to Ash, Surge, and Silver. They dutifully followed her command and hooked themselves up to it. Up, up, up they went as the rope flung them up and into the top floor of the building. "Hey, stop right there!" screamed one of Lysandre's top guards. Surge raised his rifle and Ash raised his. They shot the guard at the same time, flinging him back to the opposite wall and splattering blood all over the place. The other guards ducked behind desks and filing cabinets as they took turns shooting Ash, Surge, Swellow, and Silver. Gliscor walked towards the gunshots with the rest following him, due to him being absolutely bulletproof. The gang, after witnessing the guards run out of ammo, raised their guns to shoot the last three guards. Lt. Surge, after halting the others from shooting them, took out his combat blade and began to fight with the lead guard as the others began to have difficulty in stabbing the other guards. "Enough of this shit", shouted Silver. He cocked his shotgun and just as he was about to shoot, the second-in-command guard stabbed him in the arm knocking the gun out of his hand. Surge had won against the lead guard and ran to assist Silver when Ash had Pikachu use Iron Tail on that guard's head, cutting it clean off with minimal blood leakage. The last guard surrendered to Surge and Swellow as Ash tended to Silver's stab wound. "Where is Lysandre?"asked a determined Lt Surge whilst grabbing the guard by the neck into the air. "Sir Lysandre left Kalos, I don't know where he went." choked the guard. "Then we have no use for you." He dropped the guard onto the floor and demanded one of Swellow's pistols. She begrudgingly handed one of them over to Surge. Ash and Silver looked away as did all of the pokémon. Surge then asked again, "WHERE IS LYSANDRE!?" He aimed the Glock at the guard's head. "He fled from Kalos. He said he went to ask for help from a nation." "Which nation?!" "Orre, I swear! He said he was going to go to Orre and ask for their assistance in defeating Giovanni's rebellion. Can you let me go, please?" "You disloyal piece of shit. You think that betraying your commander is something that I should let you get away with?" said Surge, with ice-water in his veins. "But I gave you what you wanted…" "Too bad." *Bzzzzzt!* The guard's blood spilled all over the green carpet, staining it a deep brown. "Damn it! You didn't have to do that, you cold-blooded bastard!" scolded Ash. "I did what needed to be done. Disloyalty is a penalty deserving of either death or exclusion from a group. I had to choose death." stated Surge flatly.

After the gang learned of where Lys was headed, they realized what they had done. They had lead Giovanni, a war criminal, almost to the heights of power. "We ought to arrest Giovanni next time we get the chance." Requested Surge. "But then who will run Kalos? I mean, we can't leave a power vacuum, or Lys will come back and take power again." reminded Swellow. "I vote that we put Silver in charge and say that Giovanni went away on a fishing trip, putting Silver in charge until he gets back." suggested Ash. "How should be go about arresting him then?" quizzed Surge. "We slip a bit of Poison Barb into his Kalosian Coffee, just enough to render him unable to defend himself." Swellow told Surge. They made Gliscor use Poison Barb on Giovanni's Kalosian Coffee stockpile and he made some coffee before blanking out at his desk. When he next awoke, he found himself on the back of a Pidgeot, behind Ash and Pikachu. They were flying through the night, with Surge on a Fearow and Swellow on a Flygon. Giovanni wanted to ask Ash some questions, but he realized that there was Psyduck Tape over his mouth and Tauros-strength rope binding his arms and legs to keep him from falling off. The air then changed; Giovanni recognized it as familiar. It smelled of Oran berries and dandelions. Was he back home, in Kanto? "Ash, my Fearow's wings are getting tired. How long until we get to your house?" Surge signaled to Ash. "In about… right now. Look down." Gio looked down and saw that they were above Pallet Town, about 400 feet in the air. The birds slowly descended down to the ground vertically. Ash took Gio off of his Pidgeot and carried him to Prof. Oak's laboratory. Surge, Swellow, and Silver followed Ash as he rang the doorbell. *Diiiiiiiiiiing!* The door opened. "Hello, Ash. Well, I'll be a Mankey's uncle. You're Lieutenant Surge, great commandant of the Kanto Marines! Hero of Midway Island! And who are these two?" "That would be Swellow and Silver." responded Surge, pointing his thumb behind him. "SILVER! The thief that stole my best student's prized beginner pokémon?!" Silver looked down at the gravelly soil. "Yes, it's true. I was the one that did that. But after today, I think I have redeemed myself." "Oak, any news lately regarding the war?" Oak looked at Ash as though he was an idiot. "Didn't you hear the news? Unova and Kanto signed a peace treaty. Unova is to withdraw from Johto after about another 2 weeks of restoring what they had damaged in the war." "Wow, the war's over? How's my mom?" Oak became very, very silent. Ash soon knew why. "Your mom disappeared. I have no idea where she went. I think she went to Unova, to try and assassinate the men that almost killed her and Mr. Mime.", croaked a very weary-looking Samuel Oak. Ash stared at the empty wall, not moving a muscle. Silver and Swellow tried to comfort him, but then they realized they had left Giovanni outside. "Oh! We have to do something right now. Umm, where's the President of Kanto?" said Silver and Swellow together. "Yeah, come on Ash, we need to help them." Swellow tapped on Ash's shoulder. "The President? I think he's in Castellia City, in a meeting with Iris, the President of Unova." Oak looked extremely tired. "I need to go to bed. See you later, Ash. I hope you find your mom. I miss her." Sam Oak began to tear up as Ash and Pikachu began to hug him. "Thanks Oak, for everything." "Pi-ka pi-pi-chu-chu. (Yes, thank you for letting Ash be my trainer.)" With tears in his eyes, Oak said one last thing as they walked out the door. "No problem. Ash, you are like the adopted son I never had. I wish you luck on your travels." "See you soon" cried Oak.

The Watchdogs left Oak's lab and found out that Giovanni had untied himself from the tree they tied him to and disappeared without a trace. They now had one mission, return to Kalos and await the eventual return of Lysandre to that beautiful nation. But when he never did, they left Kalos to settle down in Unova. Swellow began living in Unova, retiring from active spy status, Ash found his mother in Unova and they bought a home in Accumula Town, next to where Swellow was living, Lieutenant Surge went back to Vermillion City to be a gym leader again (while staying on base as the commandant of the Kanto Marines), and Silver went to Kalos to rearrange their government as a parliamentary democracy, with him as their newly created position of Prime Minister. AJ was reinstated as the King of Kalos, with Floette as his main guard. AJ did not have as much power or responsibility as he used to, and he was glad. All he had to do was arranging emergency elections and command the army in times of crisis or rebellion. Lysandre and his assistant Beatrice were arrested in Orre for crimes against humanity and pokémon for their crimes. Giovanni was still wanted for several instances of torture, racketeering, theft, and one count of attempted murder of the President of Kanto-Johto, Lance Fujimoto. He is extremely dangerous and is the leader of the gang, Team Rocket. His legal assets, The Rocket Corporation, have been seized by Lance. He considers it evidence that quote, "Giovanni and Lysandre conspired together to initiate a conflict that would have ended in the deaths of millions. Thousands have already died, but millions have been saved by a group of protectors called _The Watchdogs_." "This concludes this documentary of the _**Great Pokémon War**_. I am Chuck McNealy and this is Sneasel Hendrix. Good evening and be safe everyone." "Snea-sne-sall! (Like he said, good evening and see you next time on, Docudrama Tuesdays. Live on the KJ-TV, Kanto-Johto's first television news channel.)" *NBC jingle chime* [broadcast ends]


End file.
